


Firsts

by okemmelie



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, idk they're just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: It's not the first time they sleep together, far from it. But it's the first time Charlotte stays the night.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> bee said morning kisses rights and i listened. from this list of prompts: https://helenmcwife.tumblr.com/post/622023493165449216/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts

Charlotte doesn’t stay the night. Charlotte  _ never  _ stays the night.

And Ted is used to it, because that’s how it’s always been. She texts him, she comes over and they hook up. He tells him she should leave Sam and she tells him she has to leave. Which she does. She always leaves.

That’s been their game for the past many,  _ many  _ months and while Ted thought it was what he wanted in the beginning – before he started asking her to stay – it isn’t what he wants anymore. He pulls her a little closer and presses a kiss to her forehead through the darkness of night and he asks her – asks, not begs; he never begs – to stay.

He wants her to stay. But he’ll take her leaving him more heartbroken every single time over letting her go, because he wants her more than he’s ever wanted anyone before.

At first it was scary. Hell, it is still kind of scary to him from time to time. Well, at least it’s scary until he wakes up one morning and realizes that someone’s in the bed with him. He’s pretty sure she left last night, but there’s definitely someone laying there, pressed against his side and he can’t imagine anyone else having made their way into his bed.

He doesn’t dare open his eyes. So yeah, maybe he’s afraid that it’s just a cruel dream and that she’ll be gone if he opens them, but if anyone asks it’s just because he’s not properly awake yet which is not entirely untrue anyway. Instead, he just turns his head a bit until his nose brushes against her hair and then he starts pressing small kisses to wherever his lips reach.

She breathes out through her nose and it’s a happy sound. Ted feels a smile form on his lips and lets it sit there for a moment before he continues trailing kisses down her face. She eventually starts participating, kissing his neck and jaw and chin in return, until finally,  _ finally _ , their lips meet.

It’s a slow kiss, softer and more tender than any they’ve ever shared, and it leaves him feeling breathless but in a new way that he’s quite sure he’s never experienced before; in a way that leaves him smiling widely and that makes him unable to stop himself from leaning forward and stealing another kiss despite not quite being able to breathe yet.

It’s not unusual for Ted to think that maybe, just maybe, he’s in love with her. It is, however, the first time he doesn’t push the thought away.


End file.
